De no estar destinado
by Woo-JiHo
Summary: Sirius evitó evocar los años siguientes, intentó no recordar la sonrisa radiante que su amigo tenía en el rostro cada vez que miraba a la pelirroja y lo feliz que había estado cuando se enteró que tendría un hijo. Intento olvidar lo mucho que su corazón se acongojo egoístamente ante la felicidad de la única persona que él amó. No habían estado destinados a estar juntos nunca.


**Disclaimer:** Todo el universo de Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling.

 _Este fic participa en el Reto Inaugural "Esto es Amor" del foro "La Madriguera"_

* * *

De verdad espero que les parezca aceptable, porque ha salido de la nada.

* * *

 **De no estar destinado**

Los primeros días, no puede entender la magnitud de lo que está pasando. Sólo se sienta durante todo el día en uno de los rincones de la celda y mira al infinito sin que su cerebro procese ninguna información nueva, lo único que lo mantiene medianamente con un pie sobre la tierra es pensar que Dumbledore lo va a sacar de esa inmundicia, que va a tener un juicio pronto y luego podrá dejar Azkaban atrás. Pero eso no sucede. La esperanza pasa a ser como los muggles cuya muerte le adjudican, algo que no es suyo.

No puede saber el tiempo que lleva encerrado en esa sucia celda y a veces siente que se está perdiendo, que está olvidando quién es; entonces aparece él. Aparece James Potter con su sonrisa perfecta y sus gafas de John Lennon, con su melena indomable y esa risa que le calentaba el corazón hasta en los días más fríos de invierno. La única persona que fue su hogar y al único que quiso tanto… Es él y el deseo de vengarlo lo que hace que no se pierda en los interminables pasillos de su mente.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo su mente reproduce alguno de los momentos que lo llevaron a una deplorable celda olvidada por el mundo.

* * *

Está recostado en su cama, mirando el techo con una preocupación incipiente en su pecho. No puede evitar pensar que sólo faltan seis meses para que termine el curso, sólo faltan seis meses para que dejen de ser los chiquillos que se ocultan detrás de las faldas de Dumbledore y enfrenten de cara el peligro que va en aumento; poco menos de doscientos días para que se vuelvan hombres y sostengan su varita ante un mortífago sediento de sangre. Tiene miedo, si nunca había estado en sus planes apoyar las ideas de la oscuridad, tampoco lo estaba pertenecer al bando de la luz; no sinceramente al menos.

Se gira un poco para observar a James recostado en su cama, deleitándose ante el perfecto perfil y la cara de concentración que tiene mientras lee algún libro sobre Quidditch. No entiende la emoción tan fuerte que le provoca siquiera posar su mirada en el contrario y su corazón se alborota cuando los ojos de su amigo lo encuentra. Coge un poco de aire, sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse ligeramente.

—¿Qué planeas hacer cuando salgamos, Cornamenta? —pregunta aparentando normalidad, aunque realmente necesita una respuesta para calmar su inquietud.

—Ya te lo había dicho, Canuto, lo mismo que tú —responde James, rodando los ojos.

—No me refería a eso —dice un poco exasperado, es obvio que serán Aurores, eso lo sabe desde siempre.

—¿Entonces a qué?

—Supongo que se refería a la guerra, James —Interrumpe Remus desde su propio lecho.

—Exactamente —Asiente con la cabeza fervientemente y mira expectante al joven de gafas—. ¿Qué harás?

—No estoy en el bando oscuro, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Aunque, en todo caso, debería ser yo el que se preocupe por ti.

—Muy gracioso. Si no estás en el bando de Voldemort, ¿en cuál estás?

—¿No resulta obvio en cuál? —Vuelve a intervenir Lupin, no queriendo escuchar rodeos por más de diez minutos; James puede ser demasiado denso.

—¡Oh, cállate Lunático! ¡Quiero que él me lo diga! —refunfuña Sirius, provocando una sonrisa en la cara de ambos muchachos.

—En el bando de la luz, en ése estoy —Aclara el heredero Potter luego de un par de minutos.

Entonces lo entiende, que si van a considerarse partidarios de un lado (porque él lo ha sido desde el momento en que James lo afirma en voz alta) no pueden sólo quedarse de brazos cruzados y observar cómo el mundo arde.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer?

—No entiendo tu pregunta.

—¿Serás uno de esos charlatanes que hablan mucho y no hacen nada? ¿o serás un verdadero Gryffindor?

—¿Qué tienes en mente?

* * *

Últimamente, más que nunca antes, las extrañas sensaciones provocadas por su mejor amigo lo atacan constantemente. Nada más necesita una mirada, una sonrisa, un pequeño roce entre ellos y siente que su corazón comienza una acelerada carrera que no va a ganar, mientras sus mejillas se colorean y él se vuelve torpe; le cuesta tener una conversación decente.

Y ése día, al igual que ha estado haciendo desde hace unas semanas, huye de las extrañas sensaciones que le provoca James escondiéndose en los pasillos del castillo. Se exige una respuesta a sí mismo, al mundo a lo que sea. ¿Por qué de pronto lo desestabiliza tanto?

Súbitamente una puerta aparece en su campo de visión, frunce el entrecejo, no recuerda haberla visto antes. Olvida de momento sus preocupaciones y, con la curiosidad a flor de piel, entra.

Es una amplia habitación de techos altos y un piso de madera, lo único que hay es un enorme objeto cubierto por una manta color vino. Se acerca a zancadas y retira la cubierta, dándose cuenta de que se trata de un espejo; tiene un marco con diseños intrincados. Recuerda que en Grimmauld Place habían espejos mágicos de muchos tipos (claro, todos llenos de magia oscura), había algunos que encerraban a quien se miraba en ellos y otros mucho más peligrosos; su madre los cubrió todos para evitar que su hermano y él cometieran la estupidez de mirarse. Lee la inscripción antes de siquiera intentar ver el reflejo, tarda relativamente poco en entender de qué va « _Esta no es tu cara, sino de tu corazón el deseo»._ Intrigado mira la superficie.

Por un momento sólo se ve a sí mismo, después James aparece de la nada, pensando que de verdad se encuentra ahí se gira y la habitación vacía lo deja confuso. Regresa los ojos al espejo y se lleva una grande sorpresa al encontrar a su mejor amigo besando cariñosamente la mejilla de su reflejo mientras le coge la mano.

Un remolino de emociones se desata en su interior y escapa precipitadamente, nunca más vuelve a ver el espejo ni se lo menciona a nadie.

* * *

Luego de su incidente con la extraña habitación no puede dejar de darl vueltas al asunto, dejando sin querer a sus amigos un poco de lado; no es apropósito, nunca antes se ha sentido desfallecer por una persona y no sabe cómo tomarse las cosas, más aún si _su persona especial_ resulta ser nada más y nada menos que su mejor amigo.

Camina con aire ausente por los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando alguien salta sobre él, aventándolo al pasto debajo de su agresor. Enfoca a la persona y su ceño fruncido desaparece cuando se percata de que es James, en cambio una expresión ligeramente avergonzada adorna su rostro.

—¿Jimmy? —pregunta enarcando una ceja.

El chico se acomoda a horcajadas sobre su pecho antes de dedicarle una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas e inclinarse un poco más hacia él. Sirius casi siente el corazón salirse de su pecho, espera que su amigo no note su turbación y fuerza una sonrisa tensa.

—Tenemos que hablar —declara el joven, como si no estuvieran creando un escena comprometedora en ése mismo instante.

—¿Crees que está es la mejor forma?

—De otro modo escaparías de mí, eres más escurridizo que Snivellus —bufa James.

Canuto se siente ligeramente culpable ante la declaración, pero ha necesitado el tiempo para poner en orden sus ideas.

—Es que tú resultas tan hostigoso como Flich —espeta, aunque no es cierto, sólo quiere que su amigo se quite sin tener que empujarlo.

James dibuja un puchero y se acerca aún más, logrando que algunos de sus largos mechones castaños le hagan cosquillas en la nariz. La fragancia del chico es tan fuerte y están tan cerca que no puede evitar lanzarse al frente para depositar un beso en los labios de Cornamenta. Pierde el aliento cuando es correspondido.

* * *

Sirius no lo va a aceptar nunca, pero está muerto de miedo. Teme por su vida y también por la de sus amigos, siendo la integridad de James la que más le preocupa; irónicamente ésa es una de las razones por la que ha decidido hacerlo (aunque algo tiene que ver el hecho de quedar como un cobarde cuando el resto de los Merodeadores y Lily lo harán).

—¿Sirius, estás seguro? —pregunta por tercera vez Remus.

Él sonríe intentando aparentar la altanería de siempre y mete las manos en su chaqueta para ocultar lo mucho que le temblaban.

—¡Por supuesto que sí, Lunático!

—Pues parece que estuvieras a punto de vomitar —Observa James y Sirius le atina un codazo.

—No es como si alguno de nosotros se viera mejor —dijo Lily.

Los cinco se observan, es tan claro que ninguno se echará para atrás como que están aterrados. Pero eso es completamente entendible, acababan de salir de Hogwarts y ya están por enlistarse en la llamada Orden del Fénix. Son niños que quieren luchar por lo que les parece correcto sin tener una idea muy clara de cómo lograrán salir con vida de eso.

—Hay que hacerlo de una vez —apremia Peter—. De verdad voy a vomitar si continuamos aquí intentando aplazar el momento.

* * *

Escuchó a alguno de sus compañeros decir que la primera vez siempre es la más difícil y él no pudo evitar reírse, porque ¿cómo podía serlo? Siempre tuvo una habilidad innata para los duelos y no les veía ninguna complicación. Pero al parecer subestimó el asunto.

Lo está comprobando mientras deja parte de su dignidad de lado y lucha codo a codo con James contra un mortífago. Uno. Ellos son dos y prácticamente ningún hechizo muy letal lo ha alcanzado.

Una cosa es tener un duelo con uno de sus compañeros y otra muy diferente batirse con alguien que parece ansioso y retorcidamente feliz por hacer que un Avada Kedavra te alcance.

Lo único bueno del asunto era que había probabilidades de ser aún mejor en duelo cuando entrará a la Academia de aurores. Claro, si lograban sobrevivir esa noche primero.

* * *

—¿Estás loco? —pregunta después de oír los planes de James.

—No, sólo enamorado.

—Eres asquerosamente cursi cuando te lo propones.

—Lo que pasa es que estás celoso.

—¿Celoso? ¿De qué?

—De que se más guapo que tú.

—En tu sueños, Jimmy.

—¿Entonces?

—Está bien, _cariño_ , olvidemos que tenemos una misión y vayamos en mi moto hasta algún lugar desierto.

* * *

Abotona con cuidado su túnica y se mira en el espejo. El uniforme de auror le da un aire más serio del que normalmente es capaz de proyectar.

—Sí, sí, muy guapo. ¿Nos vamos ya? —dice alguien a sus espaldas, haciéndole dar un respingo.

Se gira, encontrando a James recargado en el umbral de la puerta con un uniforme idéntico al suyo.

—¿No puedes tocar? Podría haber estado desnudo.

—¿Quién dice que no me gustaría ver eso?

Está a punto de contestar cuando Euphemia aparece también y los observa a ambos con reproche.

—Van a llegar tarde.

—Ya sé, mamá, es que Sirius tarda una eternidad arreglándose.

—La belleza tarda, Cornamenta, claro que tú no sabes de eso.

—Niños —reprendió la mujer—. Váyanse de una vez.

Ambos asintieron y caminaron hasta la chimenea.

* * *

El entrenamiento es extenuante, nunca imaginó lo pesado que sería, pero la academia está bien. Lo único malo resulta ser James, que repentinamente ha aceptado abiertamente que no se encuentra interesado en hacer pública su relación ( _"¿Qué va a pensar el resto?" "No, mis padres no pueden enterarse" "Es una mala época, tal vez después de la guerra"_ ) y que además comenzó a tontear con Lily de nuevo.

No le reclama, no le dice nada y, mientras se traga lo mucho que lo lastima todo aquello, permite que James tome el camino que cree correcto, antes que nada son amigos y primero se echaría un crucio a sí mismo que ser un obstáculo en su vida. Le debe demasiado como para hacerlo.

* * *

Unos meses después James lo termina, ambos fingen que su relación nunca pasó más allá de la amistad y cuando Potter anuncia que Lily y él oficialmente son novios, pinta una sonrisa en su rostro antes de felicitarlo.

Están por terminar la academia cuando Cornamenta llega con otra de esas noticias que le calan en el alma.

—Espera… ¿cómo?

—Sé que me has escuchado perfectamente, Canuto —Hace una breve pausa, mostrando una sonrisa radiante—. Lily y yo vamos a casarnos.

—Oh, yo… —titubea un segundo—. ¡Felicidades!

—Tal vez deberías también conseguir algo así...

Sirius soltó una larga risotada, como si aquella respuesta fuera lo más gracioso que hubiera escuchado en su vida. Ah, al menos su padres le habían dejado una enseñanza impecable en ocultar emociones.

—Mi querido Cornamenta, si yo quisiera algo como eso lo tendría —sonrió divertido y le dió un par de palmadas en la espalda, no le demostraría lo mucho que lo devastaba la noticia—. Por suerte estoy lo suficientemente cuerdo para saber que eso no va conmigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Nada, sólo lo obvio, yo no podría ni quiero casarme. Tú, por otra parte, parece que estás hecho para eso.

James lo miró sin comprender muy bien su punto y Sirius rodó los ojos.

—No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, pero voy a apoyarte —aclaró.

—¿En serio?

—Si quieres casarte, ¿quién soy yo para impedírtelo?

—Gracias, Sirius.

—Todavía no agradezcas, no al menos hasta que logres hacerlo.

—¡Ya verás que lo haré!

—No lo dudo.

Y sin más ambos se sumergieron en una extensa planificación de la cena en que James le pediría a Lily que se casará con él.

* * *

Sirius evitó evocar los años siguientes, intentó no recordar la sonrisa radiante que su amigo tenía en el rostro cada vez que miraba a la pelirroja y lo feliz que había estado cuando se enteró que tendría un hijo. Intento olvidar lo mucho que su corazón se acongojo egoístamente ante la felicidad de la única persona que él amó. No habían estado destinados a estar juntos nunca.

Una risa histérica proveniente de alguna celda cercana, rompió la línea de sus pensamientos. Él volvió a hundirse en ese extraño estado de semi-inconsciencia que lo consumía, estaba perdiendo tanto peso y dormía tan poco. Quizá un día terminaba por caer al pozo profundo que se estaba volviendo su mente.


End file.
